Deep Roads
DEEP ROADS Deep Roads, the network of underground roads that once belonged to the Dwarven kingdom. Many people of Ferelden thought these roads lost to time, but many of these roads still exist. The Dwarfs closed the Deep Roads off when they fell to the darkspawn long ago. The entrances still exists, but are all sealed by octagonal steel doors decorated with geometric patterns that may form words or patterns. The entrance at the Dwarven city of Orzammar is also sealed though the gate is opened on occasion to allow members of the Legion of The Damned into the deep roads, where they spend their last days fighting the Darkspawn. Background Not much is known of how much of the network is still open, or how much of the Deep Roads the Darkspawn have corrupted. It has been centuries since the invasion of Darkspawn to the surface. Entering the Deep Roads brings great risks, many legends of travelers going missing in the hills near these entrances abound in Ferelden. Travel Travel with in the deep roads will difficult. Many of the caverns leading down have been partially filled in with rock and earth, either on purpose to keep what is down there from getting to the surface or from neglect and the passage of time. Breathing should not be much of a problem even in the deepest portions as the Dwarven craftsmen that built the roads used ingenious ducts to supply air into the deep. Light will however be a problem. Torches will be needed to navigate the Deep Roads, as the majority of the roads will be in pitch-black darkness. There are long abandoned way stations or checkpoints dotting the network of passages, some may even have been forts with buildings carved from stonewalls. The intersections have many Dwarven runes carven into the walls, but it is unknown if they indicate directions or have some other meaning. At certain points traveling the deep roads one will come across long abandoned thaigs. A cavern where dwarfs had built settlements from the stone. Though in ruin one can still see the grand stone buildings rising high up toward the upper reaches of the cavern. Walkways between the buildings, once lined with giant columns carved with lines upon lines of runes. In the center of these thaigs one may find, though covered in the dust of time, a massive column with a statue on top stretching up to the ceiling. These statues often are of Dwarven Paragons, dwarves that achieve legendary status among their people. The greatest of their warriors, the founders of the Dwarven houses, they are the greatest Dwarves that ever lived, and their people revere them as gods. Map None at this time. Places Unknown Inhabitants Legion of the Damned Dwarven people that have chosen to come to the deep roads to fight the Darkspawn in hopes of redemption. Things to attack blight. A corruption the darkspawn spread that covers everything in a slick coating of filth and oil. Corrupted Spiders. Warning signs is a distinct clicking sound and numerous webs. Genlocks, Hurlock and the deadly Shriek. The only known warning sign of an encounter is a strange deep humming or moaning sound performed in almost a chanting fashion. Resources Unknown See also * Link External links